The Growing Darkness
Plot Summary This is an episode of Irken Conquest: Season One When Vex discovers a strange signal in Earth's system, Vax, Jib, and Comatose come along to investigate. Knox is at the scene of the crime, and his plans could very well lead to the destruction of the universe as it is today. Transcript Narrator: One day on Planet Vort, *Vax is working in his lab* Vax: VIR! Splack! Muz!! *VIR, Splack, and Muz arrive in the room* Vax: There's something I must tell you... VIR: Yes? Vax: There has recently been a wave of mysterious dark energy heading our way. Splack: How mysterious... Muz: Indeed... *Door opens and Vex walks in* Vax: Vex? VIR: GET OUT OF HERE, VEX! YOU ARE NOT TO BE TRUSTED! Vex: Vax, my station just got hit by some strange cosmic rays... Can I stay here until it reboots? Vax: Of course. VIR: WHAT? NO! *VIR runs at him, and Vex holds him back with his bio-electricity manipulator* Vex: Umm... Could you tell him to not try to beat me up? VIR: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Grunts and squirms* Vex: Because... Um... Doing this all the time is going to inconvenience everyone. Vax: VIR, show respect for Vex. VIR: But he cannot be trusted! HE'S A FILTHY LIAR! Vex: Anyway... The readings of those frequencies were beyond anything I've ever seen! Graf is on Earth doing some calculations, but without my labs, we will never know what it is or where it came from... Vax: It could be a sign...A sign of our possible doom... Vex: The odd thing is, these rays seemed to be a being themselves... We were actually studying the phenomenon when they changed course and collided with our ship. You might know a bit more about this kind of thing than I do... Vax: I wouldn't be surprised if I do. I do indeed study the supernatural a lot... Vex: Yes... And on that note, I must indeed tell you something... Vax: What? Vex: The Tallest are worried, Vax... Worried that you might drift too close to the actions of your predecessor... Vax: What do you mean? Vex: The allure of occult powers is often too strong for a man like you... Were you never told why you got the job you did? Vax: I do feel that I might end up betraying others... Vex: The Empire usually only hires a few people to do your job. The one you replaced was one of those who was caught in the allure of such powers. Vax: I feel darkness drawing close... Vex: You and I are really the only ones who are hired to do his job now... But you are growing closer to his fate... To Knox's fate... And the Tallest are worried you might drift too far... Vax: I remember Knox... Vax: Now...I must get to study on those strange rays... Vex: Yes... If the darkness that we fear is coming, we should be prepared. VIR: *Looks at Vex with much anger* Vex: Umm... What? VIR: You... Vex: Ok... So... How do you suppose we should study those rays? Vax: There is a probe of mine following it... Vex: And? What have you found? Vax: It's heading towards...I can't see it...It's gone forward in time... To the...40th century... On Earth... Vex: Gone back in time... Well, it seems we're in for some time travel, yes? I'll contact STARE. It would be a good opportunity for him... Vax: Ok. Vex: *transmission* STARE... Come to Planet Vort. Right away! STARE: Yes sir! *spaceship lands, and STARE gets out* Vex: Good... I assume we'll be using your time machine? Vax: Yes. Vex: Excellent... *Door opens *Comatose walks in, holding box full of spare parts Vex: Hello, Comatose... What brings you here? Comatose: What? I was supposed to deliver parts For something Vax and I were working on... I think I'm interfering with something important, though... I'll come back later. Vex: Well, we're just about to leave for a surveillance mission... I would ask if you wanted to come along but, uh... *he looks at her PAK* Comatose: Don't say it. If you're going to do something important, you HAVE to take me along... It would be a GREAT opportunity for me to get some research done... *SMASH* *Jib comes falling through the roof into the lab* Jib: Um, Hi... Comatose: Jib? Jib: Yes.. Vex: That was quite an entrance... Comatose: Yeah... What are you doing here? Vax: You broke my ceiling...YOU WILL PAY! VIR: *Punches Jib* Vax: VIR! Show some respect. Jib: *Blocks the punch with Trio gem sword* Comatose: Vax, this will be easy to fix... Don't do anything crazy. Vax: Ok...' Vex: Yeah.. I'd estimate... Five thousand monies would do it. Jib: Well, ya know...Time machines, Spittle Runners, and Explosives don't really mix... Comatose: That IS true... So, where are we going, Vex? The past? The future? The Nightmare Dimension? Jib: You can't get to the Nightmare Dimension using a time machine... Vex: Well... We are going to Earth, to be precise... The 40th century... Comatose: Hm. Looks like I'll need my SIR... Vex: Yes... Hurry up, though. We keep getting delayed. they board the Time Machine* Comatose: *opens transmission* SO, get down here now! Jib: You guys need to tell me what's going on before you make me go in a time machine. *a hole is blasted in the ceiling, right next to the one Jib made *Comatose's SIR Unit walks towards them and boards the time machine Vex: A surveillance mission... Hopefuly not a big deal... hello, SO. Comatose: Glad you could make it. SO: Hello, mistress, Vex, Vax, STARE, and Jib. Vax: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP BLASTING HOLES IN MY CEILING?! SO: Blasting holes in people's ceilings is fun! Vex: I would recommend that we leave before anyone else decides to tag along... Comatose: Forgive my SIR Unit, she hangs out with that moron GIR, and his stupidity has rubbed off on her... Yes, we should. *time machine starts to enter the Time Vortex* SO: Hooray! Time travel! I've always wanted to try this... Vax: *Sets the Time Distorter to go into the 40th century* Vex: Buckle up, everyone... Traveling through time and space is some risky buisness! Comatose: I hope my PAK doesn't glitch while we're in the vortex... That would not end well... SO: Don't worry, mistress, it probably won't. Vex: Just stay calm... We've got only a few minutes... STARE: Yes... By my calculations, we are arriving as we speak! Comatose: Alright... *Time distorter drops out of the Time Vortex* *The Time Distorter follows the strange rays into 40th century London* Vex: London? What of value could be here? SO: Whoa, this place is weird... Not like Irk, Vort, or any other planet I've ever been to... Comatose: *takes out handheld computer and starts waving it around* Yeah, what is special about this place? Vax: WHY do they always go to London...? Vex: Perhaps... No. It couldn't be... Comatose: What? Vex: Knox... He spent a few years here, experimenting on the humans.... Some of his dark magic could have been left behind... Comatose: Knox? Who's Knox? Vex: An old enemy... Vax: I've seen many things in my life...Apparently, they always target this place... Jib: What are we looking for, exactly? Vex: I'm not sure... Vax? Vax: I know what I feel near... STARE: And that would be? Jib: Vax, your being extremely unspecific... Vax: Something very dark... Comatose: Don't hide anything, Vax. It will get us nowhere. SO: Just be straight with us! What are we looking for? Vax: I don't know... I can't describe it... STARE: Yeah, Great.... Comatose: Um... Do you know how to find it? Vex: What do we know about it? SO: I agree with STARE, this is just great... Jib: I hate being on a wild goose chase.... SO: Same here! Comatose: If you don't know what we're looking for, why'd you drag us out here? Vex: Now, now... Vax, can we label some sort of energy signature? Vax: Well, this is where the dark rays are. Comatose: I have important business to attend to! I was testing some highly unstable... Oh fine, I'm listening... STARE: Well... Where are they? The rays!?!? SO: Yeah! Where! Vax: I don't know... *Holds up an energy device* Hmmm...This way! Comatose: So, what did you mean by "dark rays?" SO: Still, this is stupid... Wouldn't you agree, STARE? Vax: *Heads into an unknown tunnel* Vex: It seems to be some kind of dark cosmic ray... Perhaps nightmare? Comatose: *still holding small computer* Perhaps... *STARE's tentacles come out, and he scurries ahead* SO: Hey, wait up! *Strange poles similar to PAK legs come out of SO's back and she follows STARE STARE: Catch up, more like it! SO: *looks around tunnel as she moves ahead* Whoa, this place is creepy! I wonder what sort of stuff we'll find down here... Vex: Now, now... You two have no idea where we're going... How about we follow Vax? STARE: Rrgh... Yes sir... Vax: *Heads into an unknown corridor* SO: Hmph. *slows down and lets Vax pass her Vex: I've seen this place before.... Comatose: Still, we don't know where we're going, do we? Vax: I know where we're going... Comatose: Well, where ARE we going? Vex: This place... It seems familiar... SO: *to STARE* This is... Kind of strange. Why won't Vax tell anyone where we're going? STARE: I'm not sure they know either... Vax: *Starts to slow down* Vex: That's it... I sold some of my liquid substance to someone here once.... Comatose: What? Who? And why are we slowing down? Vex: Because... We're here. Vax: *Stops in front of a strange door* Comatose: *waves small computer around door* What is this? Jib: Vax, your acting kind of strange... *they reach a huge cavern* Comatose: Whoa... This is COOL. Voice: Hmhmhm... SO: Who's there? Voice: No one... VIR: *Throws a giant boulder at Vex* *STARE crawls up a wall and illuminates the entire cavern* Vax: VIR! SO: What? VIR? WHAT IS THIS! *follows STARE* Jib: Vax, you NEED to reprogram your SIR unit or I will report him. This is getting redicolous. *Vex catches the boulder with his manipulator* Vex: Come on! You really just did that? VIR: YOU ARE THE ENEMY... SO: Vax, what is this guy talking about? VIR: VEX. Comatose: I thought VIR was loyal to you, Vax! Stop him! Vax: He's not usually like this! Comatose: He could be malfunctioning... Vex: Are you kidding? He's always like this! SO: Yep. Pretty much... Unfortunately. Jib: He almost broke my arm once! SO: Exactly! STARE: He doesn't comply with SIR Unit code. Comatose: Vax, can you shut him down or something? VIR: I LIKE THIS BETTER. I LIKE WORKING WITH NIGHTMARE VAX BETTER. *Eyes turn back to normal red* Master! Get me out of this! *Eyes turn purple again* IGNORE WHEN THAT HAPPENS! Comatose: What the... Vex: What the!?! Nightmare Vax must've corrupted him... SO: He's in a trance! How do we break it? STARE: Uuh... *Punches him* VIR: FUTILE! SO: Hm... Jib: Vax! Just TURN HIM OFF! STARE: Well... HAVE SOME OF THIS!!! *takes out tentacle arms and electrocutes VIR* VIR: HAHAHAHAH! *Eyes turn red* Get out of me, Nightmare Vax! *Eyes turn purple* NO! I WILL NEVER! SO: Weird... STARE: *Stabs his antennae, cutting off the transmission for the time being* Nightmare Vax: *Is knocked out of VIR, and VIR turns back to normal* STARE: Aw yes! Comatose: Well, THAT was easier than I expected it would be... Jib: Ok...what just happened? Nightmare Vax: Tisk, tisk. Nightmare Vax: And guess who I'm allied with. Vex: Nightmare Vax hacked into VIR's CPU. Presumably using an open comm channel. Jib: We don't care,Mr.Iamthesky *To Nightmare Vax Nightmare Vax: OH, KNOX! I FOUND FRESH MEAT! Comatose: Oh no, not Knox... Echoes: Hehehe... I've been waiting for you.... Vex: Knox! Show yourself! SO: Um, who's Knox? Jib: Yeah? Comatose: You'll see, SO... SO: Okaaaaay... Knox: Heehheehee... *whirring noises* Jib: *Pulls out Trio Gem sword* *all the entrances cave in* Vax: It can't be... Vax: Knox... Comatose: Show yourself! Knox: Vax... Vex... My successors... SO: ... Comatose: Successors? What do you mean? Knox: Foolish, Ignorant little girl... You know nothing of the world. Nightmare Vax: That is what I try to tell her... Comatose: I'm NOT a little girl! And I know more than you! I think... Jib: Well, to be fair...you didn't know what the word succesor meant.... Knox: Inferences will get you nowhere, fool! SO: Well, this is getting weird... Comatose: I DID KNOW! I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE MEANT WHEN HE SAID VEX AND VAX WERE HIS SUCCESSORS! I'M A GENIUS! Knox: Self admiration, a flaw in everyone. If you would not mind shutting up, I have business with Vex and Vax to attend to. Comatose: There's really only ONE person I know is smarter than me... And that's Vel... Comatose: And no, I will not shut up! Don't tell me what to do! I know you're an outcast! I outrank you! Jib: Isn't Vel just a clone hybrid thingy? Aren't those things brainless? And what about Vex, Vax, and me? Knox: SILENCE! Experience outranks all, and you are an ignorant fool! (to Comatose) Comatose: Yes, Vel IS a hybrid, but she's a genius too! AND I AM NOT IGNORANT! Vex: Comatose, be quiet! This is getting us nowhere! Jib: Hybrids can't be genuises. Two different personalities NEVER go together. Knox: Indeed, they are much conflicted. Comatose: Well, her personalities mix perfectly! Knox: And who are you, sword wielder? Knox: You speak the truth... Jib: I'm Jib.. Comatose: RRRR... *punches the thing closest to her, which just happens to be SO* Nightmare Vax: Just like as planned... SO: AH! *flies about five feet and hits the wall* Vex: Knox, what purpose have you brought us here? Nightmare Vax: We have our ways... *The rest of the Alliance of Death appears* Knox: You two have great potential, but we think Vax is more... Our style. Knox: SEIZE THEM! Comatose: *PAK glitches, but instead of being normal, she just gets angry* ALL OF YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH! *pulls out gun and starts shooting* SO: When did you get a gun? Comatose: BE QUIET! Vax: I will never join you... Nightmare Vax: You will not...? What a shame...We have to kill you now. Knox: I wouldn't be so sure... Vax: I never will... Nightmare Vax: ALLIANCE OF DEATH, ATTACK! *The Alliance of Death attacks*' Vex: *takes out a flamethrower* AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *Lots of them are lit on fire* Vlud: *Attacks Vex and tries to take his flame thrower* Vex: *kicks Vlud in the head, knocking him away* Comatose: RRRGGH! *runs at Knox, shooting poorly* Knox: *takes out a rifle and shoots a bolt of plasma into her chest* HAAAHAHAA! YOU WILL ALL FALL TO THE MIGHT OF KNOX!!! *He steps on Comatose's head* Vex: Comatose! Keep fighting, everyone! SO: Master! *runs over to Comatose* Knox: Get out of my way, tin can! I have Irkens to kill... *grabs SO with a PAK leg and starts crushing her body* *SO is immobilized and falls to the ground next to Comatose* Jib: *Charges at Vlud with Trio Gem Sword* Vex: We have men down! We can't fend them off forever! Jib: *Slices Vlud in the face* Vlud: *Grins creepily, then kicks Jib in the face* Knox: TAKE THEM DOWN!!! But save those two for me... *points to Vex and Vax* Vlud: *Dodges* Jib: Most of them, at least.. Vex: But we're outnumbered by at least a hundred! *kicks an enemy soldier down a crevice* Jib: Uh...not really.. Vex: We need to get to higher ground! *Sees a platform with a machine gunner on it* There! Jib: *Starts climbing up the wall to the platform INVADER VEX Vex: *shoots down the gunner*Vex: Jib! Use the machine gunInvadervaxNightmare Vax: *Charges at VaxJib: *Grabs the machine gun and starts shooting enemy soldiers* Jib: *Continues shooting enemy soldiers* Vex: Vax! You're being trapped in the middle of the enemy army! Get out of there! Vex: STARE, go help Vax! Vax: *Puts hand to Nightmare Vax's creating a lock between them, where they use their powers in attempt to kill each other* Jib: Vax, I know you hate Nightmare Vax, but this isn't the time for that! STARE flies down to Vax, cutting the enemy soldiers up trying to help Vax* Vex: *jumps up onto the platform Jib is on* We need to take out Nightmare Vax. Vax, being his equal, can't beat him. Jib: Yeah. *Takes out a fire grenade and it aims it at Nightmare Vax* Vex: *takes out one of the "black hole" grenades and throws it at a group of enemy soldiers, sucking them into the tiny bomb, which then destroys itself* STARE: Vax! Vax, what are you doing?!? *kills another soldier that is about to try to shoot Vax* Vex: I'm gonna go try to get Comatose to safety... Can you cover me *to Jib* Jib: *Nods* Vex: *kicks a soldier in the neck, and slumps Comatose over his shoulder, retreating to the platform Jib is on* Jib: *Continues killing soldiers* Vex: *is about to jump onto the platform* Knox: Oh no you don't! *shoots Vex in the shoulder, making him fall to the ground* Vex: AAGGH!! Vax: *Separates the lock, and a giant smoke cloud spreads, and when it disappears, Nightmare Vax, Knox, and the Alliance of Death have disappeared* Jib: What..just happened? *Jumps down and helps Vex up* Vex: W-what the heck? Vex: Rrgh! *uses his rifle as a crutch* Vax: I managed to whisk them away, but they're still out there...somewhere. Vex: Ugh... How long was I out? Where did everyone go... Did we win? Jib: I'd explain if I could, but I don't understand any of this.. Vex: Okay... *his PAK legs begin to form a shoulder brace* Vex: *starts limping around looking for something* Vax: ...There will be a day that I may have to fight one of you... Vax: Let's hope it is far away... Jib: What is it, Vex? Vex: Ugh... *finds a small signal jammer stuffed into a hole on the platform Knox was standing on* Here it is... This, I think, was how Knox tricked us into coming in here...* Vex: It locks onto a nearby signal and amplifies it, while blocking other communications... This is probably it- *starts coughing* Jib: So..what now? Vex: The odd signal is coming from somewhere in a five mile radius... We just have to find the origin... Vex: *starts coughing up blood, and his shoulder starts to bleed a lot* Vex: But an infirmary... Would be nice...Jib: Uh, Vex...I might have a left over First aid kit.. Jib: *Detaches PAK and looks through it* Jib: Yeah, I have one.. Vex: Thanks. STARE can attend to me here. You two need to find that signal. Jib: *Pulls out the first aid kit and hands it to STARE, then puts PAK back on* STARE: *starts fixing Vex's shoulder* Jib: Ok..come on, Vax. *Starts walking toward the signal* Vax: *Follows* Vex: *hands his handgun to Jib* Take care, and have good luck. Jib: *nods and continues* *They walk out of the catacombs following the signal, and end up on a busy street* Jib: *Quickly puts hood up* *The signal seems to be coming from a run down and dilapidated shop across the street* Jib: We'll have to cross it.. Vax: Wait. *Puts on disguise* *They see a figure in a black cloak walk into the shop* Jib: AH! WE HAVE TO HURRY! *PAK legs come out and starts climbing through on the tops of cars *the man turns to look at Jib and raises a hand to greet him* Vax: *Follows* Guy: ITS A SPIDER PERSON! Jib: *Tumbles onto the other side of the street* *Jib notices that the man, a human, seems to have a plug in the middle of his head* Guy: o_o *faints immediately and crashes into another car, soon, cars are flying and exploding in the background, but nothing is happening to Vax and Jib* Jib: AH! *Shoves the man and barges into the shop* Vax: *Follows* Man: *gets up and turns to them* Hello. I am... The restoration... officer... looking after this... historic building... How may I... be of assistance to you... Vax: Hmmm... Jib: YOU CAN'T! GO AWAY! Guy: MY SQUEEDILY SPOOCH! Man: Uh.. Err... I do not believe that visitors are... permitted here.. Please leave... *Vax: Shut your mouth... *2:28Invader JibJib: WE AREN'T VISITORS! WE'RE POLICE OFFICER SODLIER OFFICIAL GAURD MARINES! *Shows the man a badly drawn identity card showing the title( *2:28INVADER VEXMan: I... Ummm...... What would you like... Officers? *2:29LIRLIRGuy: HEZ NOT AN OFFICER! *crawls out of the mountain of burning cars and up to Jib, his legs are gone* *Guy: He * *Guy: He's a SPIDER PERSON!!! *2:30Invader JibJib: ...Don't listen to that guy. He's a weirdo. *2:30INVADER VEXMan: Um... Err.... How may I.... Be of assistance... Mr. Officer... Spider person..? *2:31Invader JibJib: =_= You can not interfere. *2:31INVADER VEXMan: Err... Interfere... With what..? *2:31LIRLIRGuy: URHGAGHHEEEHHG.. No.. NOO!! *pushes up and desperately grabs Jib's hood to stop himself from falling, but the hood is instead pulled down, the guy falls down onto the ground* *2:32Invader Jib(BRB, recording) *2:32LIRLIRGuy: Spider...Heeerrghh *faints* * Jib: AH! *Quickly puts hood back up* Man: Errr.... How may I help you... Irken..? Man: Hmmm..... HHMMMMM..... Yes... I... Ugggh.... *falls over, dead*Jib: Irken? I'm not..Look, I'm fine. I can handle it myself. Go do..whatever you do. Jib: ? Jib: Weird.. Jib: *Walks around the shop, looking around *Jib notices the only thing on any shelves is a jar of liquid pig toenails* Jib: Eww... Vax: .. Jib: *Picks up one of the jars and examines it* *the fan above Jib starts to spin rapidly, and it starts to fall towards him* Jib: AH! *Rolls into the other side of the room* *the fan hits the ground, shattering* Jib: Ooh...the jars.. *The cash register at the front lights up the price $25.93* Jib: Vax..the jars..those are it.. Vax: Hmmm... Vax: *Uses Electric Monocle to scan one*] *the register drawer flies out at him, hitting him in the head* Vax: You're right... *the jar of pig toenails falls on the ground, breaks, reforms, goes back to the shelf, falls, reforms, breaks, etc.* Jib: This is freaking me out.. *the jar stays broken this time, revealing what looks like human bowels* Vax: I've seen this kind of thing before... Jib: Gross! Jib: well, I suppose we have to contain that pile of flesh... *the ground breaks under Jib, sending him plummeting into a hole* * Jib: AAAAH! WHERE AM I?! WHAT IS THIS?! *Jib finds himself strapped to a chair, five little red lights spinning in the corner of the room* *a light comes on, illuminating the room, but the lights are gone* *Jib sees a huge pile of dead humans, all with holes drilled in their heads* Jib: W-what is this? *A black metal hand with three fingers ending in blades comes from behind Jib, and grabs his head Jib: AH! *The hand straps Jib's head to the back of the chair* *A small circular guide laser bores a small burnt dot in the middle of Jib's head Jib: *Struggles to get out* Knox: Jib, you might be wondering what all this is for, no? Well... Seeing as you cannot escape... I might as well let you in on it... Jib: YES I CERTAINLY AM. Vax: Hmmm... Knox: See those dead humans? I have removed the grey matter from their feeble skulls. Whilehumans are dull, there is a trace of a chemical that allows for prophecies made by the humans to come true. For them, is is making the right choice, but if concentrated enough, I will be able to see the future Knox: You can only imagine how much devastation I could unleash then * Jib: Okay, so...what do you need me for this? Knox: Well, like I said, humans are stupid... Knox: Irkens... They are less so... Knox: As you can imagine, Jib, an Irken's more... Evolved brain... Carries much more of the chemical than a terrible human... So... If you wouldn't mind... I'd like your brain... HAAHAHAAAHAHAAHAAAAaaa! *turns on a drill* Jib: AH! *Struggles, attempting to escape* Knox: AAAAAHHHHAAAAHAHHAHAHHAAAaaaa! Haa! Heehaa!! HAAAAAA!!!!!!! *starts to come closer to Jib's head with the drill * *A fire grenade rolls off of Jib's uniform* Jib: *Steps on the fire grenade in attempt to detonate it* Knox: Convenient how your little friend Vax hasn't jumped down the blatant hole to save you... *kicks the grenade into a corner* Anywho..... HAAAAAAAA!!!!! Knox: *Starts to drill into Jib's skin, spraying pink blood* Vax: *Jumps in *Vax lands on top of Jib, knocking Knox's hand away, cutting Vax in the face *The fire grenade explodes* * *the grenade's explosion knocks the three of them to the ground, Knox's drill cutting into the floor* Jib: *Just barely grabs the drill* *Knox: RRGH!!! Vax....! **Knox takes a knife out of his PAK* *6:51LIRLIR *Speaker: Master Knox, something is wrong! I-BZZZZT *explodes, and Eggplant drops down* *6:51InvadervaxVax: Knox... *6:51INVADER VEXKnox: AAGGGH! *starts running at Jib and Vax* * * * 7:09 Invader Jib (Vax, I thought you were gonna be responsive..) 7:09 LIRLIR (If you're playing Pokémon X, I'm gonna scream inwardly.) (Really, if you're doing anything distracting or has a completely guilty and selfish reason to be unresponsive will make me angry.) 7:11 Invadervax Jiaar: I have brought you here for you to see something.. 7:12 LIRLIR Eggplant: Well, what is it? *jumps like a spring on FLIR's head* 7:13 Invadervax Jiaar: It is unfortunate. 7:13 LIRLIR Eggplant: Things are unfortunate, Sandy Artichoke. You think I care? 7:15 Invadervax Jiaar: Hmpoh... Hmph* 7:15 Invader Jib FLIR: TELL US WHAT IT IS, OR I'LL GET OUT THE ROCKS! Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat 7:16 INVADER VEX (Hi.) 7:16 LIRLIR (Hi. You guys gonna continue The Growing Darkness now, or what?) (Lol, nice piggy, Vex.) 7:17 INVADER VEX (Sorry, dinner took FOREVER... And thanks.) (It's pretty cool.) 7:17 LIRLIR (Mhm.) (So, you guys gonna continue or what?!) 7:18 INVADER VEX (I'd be up for it.) 7:18 LIRLIR (Vax? Jib?) 7:19 Invader Jib ) 7:19 INVADER VEX ( ) 7:19 Invadervax (I would.) 7:19 INVADER VEX RP START IN # 3 2 1 Nade801 has joined the chat. 7:19 INVADER VEX RP OR SUFFER 7:20 Nade801 Hey, Vex, I posted o nyour talk page. It's at the very bottom. 7:20 LIRLIR Speaker: (the one that was in the shop) Knox knox whose there a very angry killer bear! MAHAHGHSAHG (Nade...... Hi nade.) 7:20 INVADER VEX (Okay, Nade. I'll take a look..) 7:21 LIRLIR (NADE! WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO RP!) 7:21 Nade801 7:21 Invader Jib (Jeez, LIR..) 7:21 Nade801 sadly I'm doing my room now and secretly posting right now.... 7:21 LIRLIR (You must understand that chatting on here is one of the only things I can do without my mouse freezing becoming a problem! T_T) 7:21 Nade801 D: That must suck. 7:22 LIRLIR (I have no idea why my mouse freezes, but it does and at random times! THEN I HAVE TO RESTART THE COMPUTER, oR, if I'm lucky, press ctrl alt delete about ten times to free my mouse! 7:22 Nade801 Wow..... 7:22 Invader Jib (Talk in parentheses, Nade.) 7:23 Nade801 (Okay.) So how's the RP we started going? 7:23 INVADER VEX Knox: As you can imagine, Jib, an Irken's more... Evolved brain... Carries much more of the chemical than a terrible human... So... If you wouldn't mind... I'd like your brain... HAAHAHAAAHAHAAHAAAAaaa! *turns on a drill* 7:23 Nade801 (Whoops.) 7:23 INVADER VEX (Wait, which RP are we doing?) 7:23 LIRLIR (The Growing Darkness, please.) 7:23 INVADER VEX (K. Is Jib recording this?) 7:24 Invader Jib (Jib is.) 7:24 Nade801 (so Vex, did you see my post?) 7:24 INVADER VEX (I'll look now.) (Okay, I saw it. I'll do all that soon.) 7:25 Nade801 (:D ) 7:25 LIRLIR (It's called a windshield, not a viewscreen. Sorry for being picky, but it's my instinct.) 7:25 INVADER VEX (LIR, it can be called what he wants.) 7:25 Invader Jib Jib: AH! *Struggles, attempting to escape* 7:25 LIRLIR (I know. I was just pointing that out.) 7:26 INVADER VEX Knox: AAAAAHHHHAAAAHAHHAHAHHAAAaaaa! Haa! Heehaa!! HAAAAAA!!!!!!! *starts to come closer to Jib's head with the drill* 7:27 LIRLIR Speaker: DRILL KILL BILL BILLS FILLING CUPS WITH BLOOD FROM KRILL LLLALALALALALLAALAAAAAA *begins to play scary music* 7:27 Nade801 (So have we decided who's gonna play Zim in The World Will Never be the Same?) 7:27 Invader Jib *A fire grenade rolls off of Jib's uniform* 7:27 INVADER VEX (I guess I could do it.) 7:27 LIRLIR (Nnope!